Its just life a- Nordic story
by robinbatmanlover
Summary: Rose has always had things go wrong for her. She always gets fiered and can't seem to get a job. On top of that she gets kicked out of her apartment. Yup everything went wrong for her until she met the Nordics... ((paring undecided.))


**My first Hetalia story. Characters don't belong to be except Rose and the plot. Pleace and enjoy and review!**

* * *

Rose's POV

I boarded the bus and sat down. It was a normal winter here in Stockholm Sweden. The ground was covered in snow. It would have looked beautiful to the eye of someone who loved winter, but I hated it. It reminded me of _them. _I shook my head before unwanted memories began to surface. I averted my eyes from the window and stared down at my lap.

The bus ride drags on. It seems like the ride is long and trestrus. That is what I get for buying a cheap apartment far away from where I'm working. Staring at my hands some more look up to see a man sit down...next to me. He's cute with messy blonde hair, glasses, and amazing dark blue eyes. I suppress a scream. This guy was scary...and yet he seemed friendly enough.

" H-hey." I find myself stamer.

" Hey." He says in a deep rather nonchalant voice.

" So um how was your day sir?" I ask finding a bit more comfortable making conversation with this man.

He doesn't say anything for some time. I wonder if he'll ever say something.

" G'd"

" Well thats great."

He looked at me for a few minutes. I stared back. It was a like a staring competition, but wasn't to my knowledge. After a few minutes it was my stop.

" This is my stop. Hopefully we'll see eachother again." I got up and parted with him saying g'd bye.

Sweden's POV

After the girl left I sat there on the rest of the bus ride home in silence ,thinking about her. The one thing I noticed was that she never smiled in our conversion even though she seemed like one of the people who would often.

Rose's POV

Its been a week since I met that strange guy on the bus. I used to think about all the time _before_ I got fired from my job and kick out of my apartment. Walking down the cold streets I being my hours long journey of job searching. Right now I'd do anything as long as it got my food and a roof over my head. The last thing I wanted to do was sleep out here tonight.

I turn a corner and see a small cafe in the middle of the street. It looked cute plus it had a help wanted sign. Overfilled with joy I ran to it.

Finland's POV

I was managing the cafe like usual. It would have gone by faster if I had an emploee. It was like the help wanted sign was invilsable or something. I shook my head,I wasn't about to start complaining now. I knew everyone thought of me as the weakest. Even Emil was a little bit stronger than me, though he seemed to be pretty lazy.

I was about to wipe down the tables when a girl come bursting through the door. Startled I let out a scream.

" T-theres a help", pant," wanted sign." She said out of breath.

" Y-yes." I took a deep breath," Are you here to apply?"

The girl nodded," Yes. I'm Rose."

I smiled," Well you got the job."

Rose's POV

I couldn't believe how unbelievably easy that was. I didn't even have to apply. Was this guy desperate or something? Either way I got a job.

" Thank you sir." I said with much appreciation.

" Oh please Rose call me Tinto." He said smiling.

" Yes sir..er..Tinto."

I wasn't used to calling my boss by their name. It was strange and foreign to me.

Tinto's POV

I had Rose start with putting on the uniform. It was a red maid like dress, with a white apron. It was a design Francis helped me with.

Rose's POV

I put on the uniform. It fitted me pretty good. I decided to put my hair up and then placed on the headband. It looked a bit weird with my boots. I frowned hoping Tinto wouldn't fire me over this.

Tinto's POV

Rose came out looked a bit self conscious. I glanced at her feet and saw she had on boots. I should probably add shoes with the outfit.

" Theres a shoe store across from here I think we should find better shoes." I suggested.

She shook her head," Sorry I don't have any money right now." She said looking down.

I began to grow a bit concerned.

" Its ok. Its the cafe's uniform so we can buy the shoes with the cafe's money."

" No I couldn't."

" Its alright." I reassured her.

" If you say so."

Normal POV

They went across the street and got Rose a pair of black flats. After Tinto payed the two headed back. Tinto had told Rose to wipe down the tables. They day passed on and they got a few customers.

Tinto's POV

I just got finished sweeping when the door opened. Rose was writing down the specials. I looked to see it was Arthur. Sighing I waited for him to ask for Peter back. Of course I'd say no.

" Wares Peter you bloody bastard!" Arthur sounded drunk.

" Arthur please leave." I said in a stern calm way.

" No I want my son back! What did you do to him!" He screamed.

" I think Tinto told you to leave!"

I turned to see Rose glaring at him with a phone in her hand.

" Leave or I'll call the cops." She threatened.

Arthur was about to say something when Sweden walked in through the back. He staggered out the door.

Rose turned to me, " What was that about?"

" Nothing he does that sometimes." I say in need of a beer or anything containing alcohol.

Rose's POV

" You shouldn't let him." I said stubbornly.

" I probably should but I can't afford to take him to court." He said.

I felt a stab of understanding. He was poor too. Well he did run a cafe in which didn't get many customers. I decided to let it go for now. After all I did still have to get a place, and seeing how this place didn't boom with business I'd be stepping in the streets.

Sweden's POV

I saw Arthur head out when I walked in. I hoped Tinto didn't have to hear him long. I saw he was talking to the girl from the bus.

Rose's POV

I turned the sign to closed and helped Tinto pick was then I noticed the guy from the bus was here.

" Hey its you." I said bluntly.

" Mm ya." He said in a thick Swedish accent. Why didn't I notice that before?

" Oh you two know each other?" Tinto asked.

" Kind of. We met on the bus." I explained.

" I see. Well thats Berwald. He doesn't talk much." Tinto said in his cheerful way.

I nodded and payed more attention in closing up. After we finished I was about to head down to find a place to sleep when Tinto stopped words shocked me.

" Hey Rose..do you have a home?" He asked with concern.

Feeling shameful for making it that obvious I looked down at the ground.

" Yeah." I said almost below a whisper.

I avoided there worried looks.

Tinto held my hand and gently said," Why don't you come home with us?"

Surprised I looked up.

" Y-you're kidding." I said. The offer was just so unbelievable.

" I mean it." He said.

" Yes then." I said smiling for the first time in a long while.

Sweden's POV

I saw Rose smile and couldn't help the small grin on my own face. We walked down the street together towards our house. I hoped Rose would find it comfortable and our brothers wouldn't freak.

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

**So just to clarify Finland and Sweden are not married. I do ship them but in this story Sealand is simply their younger brother. Well hope you enjoy :)**


End file.
